Erevis Cale
Erevis Cale is a fictional character in the Forgotten Realms series of books, which are published by Wizards of the Coast and based on the Forgotten Realms campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. He is first introduced in a short story published in "Another Name For Dawn" (Dragon #277), and then appears in the short story "Resurrection" in the collection that formed the first part of the Sembia series, The Halls of Stormweather. Erevis's story is told in the fantasy novels of Paul S. Kemp, including The Halls of Stormweather, Shadows Witness, the Erevis Cale Trilogy, and the most recent trilogy The Twilight War. In a review of the novel Midnight's Mask, Don D'Ammassa described Erevis Cale as "a man tormented by questions of right and wrong."D'Ammassa, Don (September 2006). "Whisper of Waves/Midnight's Mask/The Emerald Scepter/Guardian: Saviors of Kamizawa", Chronicle 28 (3): 66. Basics Appearance Erevis was born as a human. He is described as being tall, slender, and pale skinned with a shaved bald head. He normally wears leather armor and wields a longsword. After Cale accepts the gift of the Fane of Shadows, he becomes a shade and his pale skin becomes dusky gray. Wisps of smoke leak from his body, and he is always sheathed in shadow. His eyes also undergo a transformation, with the whites of them changed into black and the pupils changed into yellow. They glow in certain twilight. Personality Erevis is usually quick to anger and is more than happy to act out of revenge. When first introduced, he was scornful of religion, but over the course of the book Shadows Witness he found his faith in the Forgotten Realms deity Mask. He is very faithful to his friends, though he frequently faces an internal struggle with his darker side. Class According to a post on his LiveJournal, Paul Kemp once judged Erevis's character levels as: Shade - Rogue 6, Fighter 3, Cleric of Mask 11, Divine Agent 2. He is also the Chosen of Mask, which gives him powerful abilities that have not yet been fully explored. Abilities, skills Erevis Cale was an extremely proficient rogue and assassin before his transformation into a Shade. The abilities he has gained from being a Shade only function in areas of shadow or darkness; they include increased strength, the ability to heal rapidly, shadow walking (a form of short distance teleporting from shadow to shadow), and a regrown hand with superior strength that is only manifested in darkness. He can also create portals to the Plane of Shadows at his will. In addition to his Shade abilities, Erevis is a highly accomplished divine spellcaster. As the first chosen of Mask, he has access to Mask's full attention when casting spells, which has in the past bolstered his spells when facing uncommonly difficult enemies. Weapons Erevis's main weapon is a longsword called Weaveshear which can absorb magic spells. Weaveshear was only a slightly magical sword before Erevis sliced it through a rare and extremely powerful artifact, granting its absorbing effect. Armour Erevis has worn a suit of lightly enchanted leather armour throughout his travels. Biography Erevis Cale was originally trained as a thief and assassin by an organisation called the Night Masks. However, when they were destroyed, he moved to Sembia and joined the Night Knives. This organization placed him in with the wealthy merchant Uskevren family as the head butler, a placement he created by murdering the previous butler, as a spy for potential thieving operations that may arise in the Uskevren estate. Because of the speed and intensity with which Erevis became friends with the patriarch of the Uskevren family, Thamalon, his loyalties split. He spent much of the decade that he worked for the Uskevren sending misinformation back to his guild and feeding them information about merchants other than the Uskevren themselves. Before his new-found loyalty to Mask was formed, Erevis doubled as an assassin. The death of Thamalon marked the end of Erevis's service at the mansion, but not his loyalty to the rest of the family. He is especially protective of the second of Thamalon's children, with whom Erevis was once in love. Erevis was once a primary rival of Drasek Riven for the attention of the leader of their assassins guild in Sembia. They both operated as the first and second Chosen of Mask, of which there were eventually be five. They have also been referred to as the right and left hands of Mask. Erevis and Drasek completed a quest to steal back a portion of their god's essence, which was stolen by an evil half-god by the name of Kesson Rel (a previous Chosen of the now deceased god Mask) - bent on destroying all of Toril with the Shadowstorm - while at the same time attempting to stop the take over of all of Sembia by the Shadovar, an ancient race of Netherese dedicated to the worship of the goddess of the void, Shar. Mask had stolen some power from Shar when he was born, and from that piece of Mask's, Kesson Rel stole a piece, and from that piece, Erevis Cale, Drasek Riven, and the shade Rivalen Tanthul split into three pieces amongst themselves. So in reality, they were only receiving a third of a piece of Shar's divinity, and that Shar and Mask's powers were the same. Cale promised a portion of divine essence to both his god and to his adventuring companion's Archdevil father Mephistopheles. He made this arrangement in order to get back the missing half of Magadon's soul which was ripped from his friend's body. He was killed by Mephistopheles, when he made good on his promise. It is revealed in the end of the Twilight War series that Erevis had a son, which Mask had transported to the future to save, for reasons known only to himself. Novels Anthologies * Realms of War (edited by Philip Athans) * The Halls of Stormweather (edited by Philip Athans, February 2007, 978-0-7869-4244-2) Sembia: Gateway to the Realms #"Shadow's Witness" (Paul S. Kemp, April 2007, 978-0-7869-4244-2) The Erevis Cale Trilogy # Twilight Falling http://ww2.wizards.com/books/Wizards/Products/?doc=179800000 (Paul S. Kemp, July 2003, 0-7869-2998-7) # Dawn of Night http://ww2.wizards.com/books/Wizards/Products/?doc=965490000 (Paul S. Kemp, June 2004, 0-7869-3225-2) # Midnight's Mask http://ww2.wizards.com/books/Wizards/Products/?doc=177277400 (Paul S. Kemp, November 2005, 0-7869-3643-6) The Twilight War # Shadowbred (Paul S. Kemp, November 2006, 0-7869-4077-8) # Shadowstorm (Paul S. Kemp, September 2007, 978-0-7869-4304-3) # Shadowrealm (Paul S. Kemp, December 2008, 978-0-7869-4863-5) References Category:Forgotten Realms characters